Floor cleaning devices such as mops and the like are well known. These devices typically incorporate a fibrous or sponge head used to introduce a water/chemical cleaning solution onto a hard floor. The head is also responsible for collecting dirt and other particles, and for scrubbing away surface stains. Despite the mop's long standing effectiveness in cleaning hard floor surfaces, there have been several problems identified with the above configuration.
As one example, mops typically require a bucket and squeegee mechanism for carrying the water/chemical cleaning solution, and for straining the fibrous mop head to ensure a consistent amount of the solution is introduced to the floor. The bucket and squeegee mechanism is somewhat cumbersome, and can lead to large amounts of water/chemical cleaning solution spillage as the mop is taken to and from the bucket. Further, the head must be continuously refreshed with clean water/chemical cleaning solution.
As another example, the fibrous mop head quickly collects dirt and other particles and can become very unsightly. Further, collection of dirt and other particles within the mop head can create an unsanitary condition as the mop sits in storage. Additionally, the mop head has a tendency to produce an odor over time.
As a result of the generally unpleasant look/smell and unsanitary state of the fibrous mop head, frequent replacement is generally required. Unfortunately, conventional mop heads are typically made of stranded fabric or sponge material and frequent replacement can be uneconomical. As a result, several recent devices have entered the market to alleviate the above problems.
One example of such a device incorporates a removable pad that is affixed to a base frame. The removable pad can be supplied pre-impregnated with cleaning solution. The pads are designed for single use, or several uses, and once they are dirty the user simply removes the pad, and replaces it with a new pad. The pads tend to be relative inexpensive, and as such, these products have become a viable alternative to conventional mops. However, the above mentioned devices are not without drawbacks.
For example, it is generally accepted that the pads must be frequently replaced so that the device incorporating the pad maintains its cleaning efficacy. This frequent replacement can lead to a less than desirable cost in utilizing the device, and indeed can ultimately lead to the same cost inefficiency as conventional fibrous mop heads.
Furthermore, as stated above, the pads often times are supplied pre-impregnated with a chemical solution. Thus, the type of solution is generally governed by the manufacturer of the pads, leaving the consumer constrained to several options. However, many users may wish to use less abrasive chemicals, or may simply wish to use only waters. Unfortunately, users of the above devices must currently choose from those options supplied by the manufacturer.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for an improved floor cleaning apparatus that alleviates the above noted problems. The invention provides such an apparatus. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.